


Charms

by JesslynKR



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanboy Suoh Mikoto, Genderbending, MikoRei Week 2017, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Karena Suoh Mikoto sudah terjerat oleh pesona sang aktris cantik yang sudah ia kagumi selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. [ Mikorei Week Day 1 ]





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> K Project ditulis oleh GoRa dan disutradarai oleh Shingo Suzuki
> 
> Untuk Mikorei Week 2017 dengan Day 1: Tulip - Fascination

"Mana ada lelaki bertampang preman datang ke bar hanya untuk membaca majalah gosip."

Begitulah sindiran Kusanagi Izumo kepada Suoh Mikoto, yang tengah duduk di kursi bar HOMRA sambil melihat-lihat majalah gosip terkenal keluaran terbaru.

 

**JesslynKR Present**

**Charms**

 

Orang bilang, Suoh Mikoto itu seorang fanboy.

Dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini, hanya satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Mikoto. Yaitu seorang aktris dengan tinggi semampai, rambut hitam kebiruan dengan panjang sebahu, dan mata violet dengan tatapan yang khas.

Munakata Reishi - demikian nama aktris terkenal itu. Ia terkenal, namun kebanyakan orang hanya mengetahui kariernya. Sedikit orang yang mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya, dan sangat jarang berita miring atau gosip tak sedap menghampiri Reishi. Publik hanya tahu karier dan prestasinya, itu saja.

Tak heran kalau Mikoto menyukai Reishi. Reishi memang seorang aktris yang cantik, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Mikoto ingat betul peran pertama Reishi yang menandai awal kariernya di dunia hiburan, yaitu menjadi pemeran pendukung dalam sebuah film.

Sejak saat itu Mikoto resmi menjadi penggemar setia Reishi. Hampir di setiap kesempatan, ia selalu hadir di acara-acara yang berhubungan dengan Reishi. Baik pemutaran film perdana, acara pemotretan, maupun jumpa penggemar. Dan ia selalu sukses mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dari tanda tangan hingga kontak fisik berupa jabatan tangan.

"Menurutmu ia cantik?"

"Yah ... Lumayan. Dia cantik."

Pertanyaan Kusanagi sebetulnya tidak harus dijawab. Karena, semua juga tahu kalau Munakata Reishi memang cantik. Kusanagi pun mengakuinya.

"Yang kutahu, kau sudah menjadi penggemarnya selama tiga tahun." Kusanagi mengingat-ingat sewaktu Mikoto pertama kali menonton Reishi dalam film perdananya.

"Kau benar."

Mikoto menenggak sisa minumannya dan meletakkan gelasnya begitu saja di atas meja bar.

"Memangnya, enak menjadi seorang fanboy?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" sekarang Mikoto balas bertanya. Alisnya tertaut, tapi wajahnya masih seperti biasa - tanpa ekspresi.

"Yang kutahu, banyak artis yang tidak begitu memedulikan penggemarnya."

"Munakata Reishi berbeda," cetus Mikoto, "dia tidak seperti itu."

Kusanagi hanya terkekeh sambil mengelap gelas-gelas di barnya yang selalu ia tata dengan apik. Senyumnya tersungging sebelum ia menatap Mikoto lagi.

"Apa kau tahu segalanya tentang dia? Termasuk kehidupan pribadinya?" tanya Kusanagi. Dijawab dengan anggukan dari Mikoto.

"Aku tahu semuanya."

"Wow. Apa saja yang kau ketahui? Tanggal lahir? Makanan kesukannya? Keluarganya? Kegiatannya di waktu senggang? Warna favoritnya?" Kusanagi memberondong Mikoto dengan pertanyaan.

"Semuanya." cetus Mikoto singkat dan Kusanagi berdecak kagum.

"Wah, kau ternyata sangat terobsesi dengannya," kata Kusanagi, entah maksudnya memuji atau menyindir Mikoto.

"Karena pesonanya luar biasa." dan jawaban itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Mikoto sebelum ia bangkit dan keluar dari bar HOMRA.

XoX

Munakata Reishi masih menatap wajahnya yang baru diberi polesan riasan. Sedangkan rambutnya sedang ditata oleh asisten pribadinya, Awashima Seri. Untuk urusan rambut, ternyata ia hanya percaya kepada Seri, dan tak mau menyerahkan urusan rambutnya kepada penata rambut lain, entah mengapa.

Kegiatannya yang terakhir untuk hari ini hanya satu, yaitu pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah mode yang sangat populer. Sesungguhnya ia sudah sangat lelah dan sudah merindukan waktu istirahatnya yang sangat berharga. Termasuk ingin segera berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, ia memiliki kekasih, dan tak banyak yang tahu soal ini.

"Sudah selesai, Munakata-san."

Reishi menatap wajahnya di cermin dengan lekat-lekat. Senyum puas terbentuk di bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah muda.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasa."

Reishi memuji hasil pekerjaan Seri, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Kehidupannya sebagai selebriti membuatnya cukup lelah

Ponsel Seri berdering. Ia menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada emosi.

"Kuroh, sudah kubilang kan kalau Munakata-san tidak bisa ditemui penggemar untuk hari ini?! Eh? Bukan penggemar? Tamu pribadi? Sebentar, aku tanyakan dulu," Seri menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Munakata-san, ada tamu pribadi untuk anda."

"Tak apa, izinkan saja dia," jawab Reishi dengan nada tenang. Seri pun kembali kepada ponselnya dan menyampaikan pesan dari Reishi.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Reishi mengenali siapa tamu pribadinya, walau tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Seri memutuskan untuk keluar, memberi waktu untuk Reishi dengan tamunya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah." Reishi menerima buket bunga tulip pemberian tamu pribadinya itu.

"Jadi, hari ini kegiatan terakhirmu?"

"Iya, tapi rasanya ingin segera pulang dan menikmati liburan, walau hanya dua hari." Reishi mengalihkan matanya dari buket tulipnya, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Mikoto, aku kangen." Reishi berdiri dan mengecup pipi kanan Mikoto.

"Hah, kukira kau hanya mengingat soal pekerjaanmu, bukannya aku," Mikoto menjawab dengan malas.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" goda Reishi. Senyum menggodanya yang jarang dikeluarkan pun muncul, hanya di hadapan Mikoto.

"Aku? Cemburu?"

"Iya, kau cemburu karena aku berkencan dengan pekerjaan, bukannya denganmu, kan?" disentuhnya dagu Mikoto dan wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

"Heh, kalau begitu setelah ini, kita yang harus berkencan." Mikoto menyunggingkan seringainya, dan Reishi membalas dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Munakata-san, semuanya sudah siap!" Seri mengetuk pintu dan Reishi pun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Mikoto.

"Bersabarlah dulu, Mikoto. Setelah ini, kita bisa bebas berkencan." pesannya, sebelum pergi keluar ruang rias untuk memulai pemotretan. Samar, bibir Mikoto membentuk senyuman.

Ia benar-benar terjerat oleh pesona sang kekasih tercintanya, Munakata Reishi.

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Cara membuat judul: google translate for lyfe
> 
> HABIS INI KARYA DADAKAN GIMANA ATUH :( apalagi ini karya pertama saya di K-Project :")


End file.
